The Ooo's & Aaa's Of A Perfect Match
by MarCor3
Summary: AU Coupling: Real World - Don't hate - Enjoy! Credited by Pendleton Ward and Associates - Cartoon Network - Pardon my mistakes...there are mines to claim! [One-Shot]


**Just dabbling into this scenario(Real World AU) - It's Spring Break - We're off!**

* * *

Barry Gumball + Marceline Abadeer

Marshall Abadeer + Bonnibel Bubblegum

Finn Mertens + Phoebe Flame

Phillip Flame + Fionna Mertens

Jake + Lady

Lord(Lloyd) + Cake(Kate)

Simon + Betty

LSP(Lily)

BMO(Bobby)

Hunson

Ash

Susan(Kara)

Frieda

Fern Mertens

* * *

 ** _'It's 'Spring Break' and everyone is at the beach! Come one, come all to the spectacular beach festival being held at Ooo Casper Beach! There's going to be live music, games, carnival rides - and a whole lot more - next week for the whole family to enjoy'!_** says the announcement as it came over on the TV...

The girls are all lounging around on the couch and floor watching music videos while Lily and Fiona are preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey ladies, let's call the guys up - see if they're game for this year's Spring Break fun" spoke Marceline.

"Yeah, that's a great idea - and we could bring along some snacks and drinks - make a whole day out of it" expressed Phoebe.

"Or perhaps a week of it" exclaimed Frieda.

"Hey, that's a great idea - since we're all finished our mid-term exams for the Semester - getting a relief from campus would be perfect" as Bonnie suggesting.

"I'll just call my dad up to see can I use the beach house for next week" Marcy says while going into her room to retrieved the phone.

"Cool Marcy, this is going to be so good" expressed Lady while combing Frieda's hair.

Meanwhile over across town at the campus apartment building, Finn and Bobby are playing video games - The Fight Challenge match - on the floor in front of their big screen TV. Jake and Barry are both in the kitchen, baking fresh cinnamon buns and frying up some bacon and eggs for breakfast. Phillip, Marshall, Ash and Lloyd are outside checking up under the hood of Ash's car.

"So man, what's the verdict" Ash questioned the guys.

"Hmm, it's your sensor-oxygen wire that has broken a loose - perhaps worn off that's connected to your exhaust pipe" explained Phil along with Marshall.

"Damn - can you guys fix it then or something -" cringed Ash.

"Well - it's going to cost you - a pretty penny, Ash my man" Phil says - "But I can do the work, just give me a couple of days, okay".

"Thanks dude, seriously - I need my wheels for this weekend plus with Spring Break right around the corner - I got to impress the chicks" Ash expresses relief.

"Haha, yea I know - right" agrees Lloyd and Marshall.

After the guys agreed upon a payment for repairs of Ash's car, Ash jumped on his Schwinn bicycle headed back towards his house.

By then, Barry's phone buzzed, with his girlfriend Marceline's face showing on the caller ID. "Hey, Marce - what' going on" he answered.

"Hey Babe, me and the girls are planning a week at the beach house during Spring Break - was wondering would you guys like to come along" Marceline says.

"Sure, that'll be swell - I know the guys would be up for all of that - when should we met up or however" Barry answers.

"Great, I'll call you right back once we sorted out the details okay - I just needed to know were you guys gamed for it - love you" Marcy smiled.

"Love you too babe - I'll go tell the guys" Barry says smiling back into the phone.

Ending the phone call, Marcy dialed back her dad, Hunson to let him know that she and the gang will be staying over at the beach house for a week.

"Hello, Hunson Abadeer speaking" announced Hunson on the phone. "Ah Marceline, sweetheart - yeah, okay then, I'll call up the cleaning crew to have the place ready before you and Marshall's friends arrived - Have fun dear, and I love you".

"Ah thanks dad - love ya, bye" excitedly Marcy says as she ends the call. "Okay ladies we're set for next week - 'BOOYAH'" as Marceline happily dancing across the living floor.

"Perfect, now we'll need to go shopping for next week" says Bonnie as they all agreed upon while rushing to get ready for today.

* * *

The guys are eating their breakfast while they're discussing about their plans for the Spring Break and working on Ash's car.

"Man, this weekend and next week is going to be on and popping" Lloyd excitedly says while assisting Phil with Ash's car.

"Oh and you know it, dude - because me and Bon has some catching up to do - from those midterms exams and all" replied Marshall standing beside the car.

"Well, me and Lady will be off doing our own little thing, once we have settled at the beach house - oh yeah by the way, thanks Marsh for letting us all crash there - it sure beats paying for a hotel room" Jake says as he was dribbling the ball.

"No prob, man - shucks I think we're all would be too busy in our girls faces for anything else - with all kinds of parties at the beach, seeing everyone else there, food, drinks, and of course...concerts off the rift" added Marshall listed off on his fingers.

"Oooh yeah, this is going to be awesome - I'm so ready" Finn says while running after the basketball with Bobby and Barry.

"And with my extra cash from this car repair - hell who knows what me and Fiona will be up to" commented Phil as the fellows continued working on the car.

Meanwhile back at the shopping mall, the ladies are walking along with their shopping bags in tow, agreeing for some much needed lunch. As they're placing their orders at the food register, Susan and Kate sitting nearby the food court spots them.

"Hey girls, what's with all the bags -" Kate questioned.

"Hey Susan - Kate" everyone says.

"We're just picking up a few items for that Spring Break Festival next week - did you guys hear about on the TV" Lady suggesting to them.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it being mention a couple of weeks ago, plus it's all over the internet...I'm so going to be there" answered Kate.

"Totally girl, me and Fern will be there as well" Lily expressed.

"Hey...isn't that Fi and Finn's cousin" questioned Frieda.

"Yep, he is our cousin - I had no idea that you two were dating" replied Fi.

"We're not...not yet but we did agreed to go there together - we'll see what happens, you know" Lily states to the Fi as well as the ladies.

"Umm, okay - well then you and him can come by our beach house - if you're nearby" Marcy suggested.

"Alright, cool - we'll do that" Lily replies.

After everyone gather around at the food court, eating their lunch and chatting up a bit, everyone agreed on being there at Marcy and Marshall's family beach house - what come possibly go wrong...

* * *

"Hello Sir, I was wonder if I could have a moment of your time - if I may" Ash trying to convince Hunson, of the matter with his daughter's affection for him. "Why won't she even look at me - Marshall and I get along just fine, why won't she" he continued.

With his bold expression to even attempt to come to him of this nonsense, Hunson just looks at this stupid young man. "I'm afraid that's not my problem Ashton - Marceline is a grown woman and has made her decision of whom she wants to spend her time with - and obviously it's not you" Hunson expressed harsh to Ash.

"I suggest that you go on with your life without her - find someone else in your life - you can't make someone fall in love or want you - it has to come from the heart - obviously you had your chance and now you've blown it - Now get out of my office" Hunson expressed angrily towards Ash.

With that being said from Hunson, Ash angrily left the office building gritting his teeth. _'How the hell can she NOT want me - I'm the best she ever had compared to that cream-puff of a boyfriend that she's got now...humph'_ Ash angrily thought. _'You just wait Marceline, you'll be mine if I have anymore to say about - **MINE** '..._

It's after four o'clock now, and the boys are pepping up for this week and weekend! Everyone is excited, and Marshall and Marceline had extra catering done to accommodate their stay at the beach house. From video games to dvd movies, to some jamming session with their music buddies - Guy, Keila, and Bongo! Oh yea, when these twin siblings balled - THEY BALL OUT!

"Hi Simon - Betty" Marcy says while entering into their house.

"Marcy" both said in unison. "What brings you by sweetie" Simon continues.

"Ah, just wanted to come by and see how you're both doing - with school studies and working part-time, I barely see you guys" Marceline genuinely expressed.

"Oh, we're doing okay love" Betty replied. "Simon and I are just getting set to go on another archeology expedition in Africa"...

"Oh - wow, that's great" says Marceline. "Marshall and I used to love those trips with you guys during the summer".

"Hahaha, yep you two were always excited to go and tell your school friends about what adventures you would have" excitedly expressed Simon.

"Ah, the simpler times..." Marceline having a nostalgic moment. "Well since I'm here, I'll help with your check-list"...

"Thank you, sweetie" says Betty as their making their way to listing off the equipment for her and Simon's trip.

 **'Hey hun, are you and the other girls set for the beach house'** \- Marshall texting to Bonnie.

 **'Yea, but your sister is not here yet - should we still met you guys there though' -** Bon.

 **'Yeah, go on ahead - I thinks she's at Simon and Betty's house'** \- Marsh.

 **'Alright then - I'll still call or text her to let her know we're on our way to the beach'** \- Bon.

 **'Okay, good looking-out - the guys and I will be there shortly - see ya then - love you'** \- Marsh.

 **'Love you too'** \- Bon.

Marcy felt her phone vibrating in her pants pocket as she was getting back into her car after helping Simon and Betty finishing up the packing/check list.

 _'Yo, what up Bonnie'_ \- Marcy answers into the bluetooth from the car.

 _'Hey Marcy, I just texted Marsh and they're on their way to the beach now, as are we'_ \- Bonnie stated. _'Where are you'?!_

 _'Just leaving Simon and Betty's place, I'm on the way' -_ spoke Marcy after hearing Bonnie respond back, ending the call.

 _'Okay, see you there'_ \- Bonnie replies. "Okay girls, let's go...Marcy will met us all there" as she ends the call after Marcy.

* * *

As Marceline drives toward in that direction of the beach, Ash is waiting on her - from a nearby corner - to sabotage her in the car.

 _'No way are you getting away from me - **BITCH** \- I'll see to that'! _ Ash fires off in his raging thoughts. _'If I can't have you then, dammit know no one else will'!_ As Marcy drives into the flow of traffic on the freeway going seventy miles an hour, Ash is about three cars behind her...waiting on the exact moment to strike! With his rage so focus towards Marcy, when all of a sudden he is blindsided by an eighteen wheeler that has surprisingly jackknifed on the freeway on the side of him, and smashes into Ash's car horrifically against a freeway wall!

Vehicles, all around them swivel to an stop! The truck driver is bruised but okay...a couple of other cars are bent up with shaken people inside of them but will live! As for Ash and his vehicle...it's unrecognizable! Immediately, the rescue team - EMT's, Firemen, and the Police are on the scene within minutes - helping those who were struck by the accident/witnesses the scene! Fortunately for Marcy and some more cars that was ahead of this vehicular mess, saw it from behind her in the rearview mirror but didn't think nothing of it, only to just sympathized for the persons involved. _'Rest In Peace, whoever you may be'_ \- thought Marcy as she drove on to the beach house to join the others.

Music is playing, people are dancing to the tunes as the live bands are on stage, and the carnival rides are in full swing! Everyone but everyone, seems to be at this Spring Break Festival and Lloyd, Jake, Lady, Kate, Bobby, Marshall, Bonnie, Finn, Barry, Phil, Fiona, Fern, Susan, Frieda, Lily, Phoebe, and Marceline are all having the time of their lives! Once Marcy told them about some car accident on the freeway earlier, the gang was grateful to know that she wasn't involved in it! But it would be much later on(a few days) that everyone would know that it was Ash involved in that wreck and instantly killed! Marcy had a hard time dealing with the aftermath when she discovered that Ash had went to her dad, asking could he help him get her back! And the words that were said behind his intentions, Barry was there to comfort Marceline, every step of the way.

"Marcy - love, you'll always have me by your side - " Barry whispered to Marceline while comforting her, for as long as it takes! _The gang knew of the history behind Marceline and Ash's troubled coupling, which brought Barry and Marcy together - after the abuse(emotional and physical) -_ _Barry just happened to have seen it as he was coming from out of the bakery. There Ash was shaking and slapping Marceline around behind the corner wall! Barry ran up to Ash and pushed him, fist popped him into the face! Marceline squeaked out loud from the surprise - but saw then what was happening! Barry was pounding the hell out of Ash, to the ground until someone else came by to get Barry off of him. As time went on, Barry and Marcy started seeing each other and developed a strong bond that was like no other! Even Hunson approved of this young man's boldness and chivalry towards his daughter's affection. Simon and Betty also liked him too, he's the kind of guy for their little Marcy_!

* * *

After some years since Ash's horrible demise, the gang graduated from college - Marceline and Barry wed...raising a family of three beautiful children(two boys and one girl) - Barry, a Deputy President at Night-O-Sphere and Marcy, the CEO of her father's Company - while her twin, Marshall is COO and Bonnie is Executive Director for his dad's Company. Hunson has retired though still serves as Chairman of his Company.

Jake, along with Lady also wedded after Barry and Marcy went on to be Top-Chef at a Hotel Restaurant...

Lady, is expecting their third child, stays at home for now...until much later, when she'll go back to teaching language art and Korean language...

Susan, is a Police Officer and is damn good at her job...

Lloyd, is of course...an awesome Car Mechanic and owns his own shop...

Phil, joined the Air Force as an Officer...

Fiona, is a Team Leader at Night-O-Sphere...

Bobby and Frieda, is the Computer Developer for Night-O-Sphere...

Finn, is a Overnight Delivery Driver for Ooo Transportation...

Fern, is Warehouse Manager of Night-O-Sphere...

Lily, is Secretary of Night-O-Sphere...

Kate, assists to her boyfriend Lloyd at the Auto Shop...

Phoebe, rides with Finn, in a partnership for Ooo Transportation...

And Simon and Betty continues to traveling around the world...

* * *

 **A/N: Hope that you guys liked this story fic, I HAD to put a twist on it - Sorry...**


End file.
